Kaiba's wish
by Tsubame
Summary: A little Valetine's day story. Katsuya lost a bet with Kaiba and now he's a slave for the day... Contains puppyshipping and blood


"Dammit

Kaiba's wish

"Dammit! Why can't I win for once?!" Katsuya cried as Kaiba pulled out his blue eyes and put it down on the table.

"Because you're a useless mutt," Kaiba smirked. "You're now also my slave for the day."

"What?!" Katsuya said in disbelief. "I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"Oh but you did," Kaiba said casually. "Remember?"

"Shit! I did!" Katsuya cried, remembering the bet he'd made earlier.

"_If I can beat you, you owe me a million pounds," he'd said to Kaiba in a moment of foolishness._

"_Fine, but if you lose you're my slave for the day."_

"_Ok! You're on!"_

"Calm down you stupid mutt, your hyperness is irritating me." Kaiba said, putting his cards away. "You're coming home with me tonight."

"What?!" Katsuya said "Did you just said I'm going home with you?! No way, I have to work tonight!"

"Clean your ears out you stupid mutt," Kaiba said irritably, glaring at Katsuya. "Yes I did say that. And a dog must do what it's master tells it."

"But…" Katsuya said, whimpering in protest. "I need that money to live on. D'ya want me to starve or something?!"

"Money is not a problem," Kaiba said coldly. "Now come!" he said, dragging a whining Katsuya behind him. They headed to the car park where a sleek black Aston Martin DB9 convertible was sitting. Kaiba got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Sit," Kaiba commanded, opening the door and pointing at the front passenger seat. Katsuya obeyed instantly, cowering in terror. Kaiba got into the driver's seat, put the key in, pressed the starter button and the engine roared into life. They sped out of the car park and headed towards Kaiba's mansion.

"Move your hand stupid mutt, I need to change gear!" Kaiba hissed at him.

"Sorry!" Katsuya said, instantly moving his hand. "His hand's so nice," he thought to himself. "What am I thinking?! Bad brain! Mustn't think such bad thoughts!" he scolded himself mentally. He couldn't help staring at Kaiba though. "He is really hot though. No he isn't! He's a guy! A guy dammit!" Katsuya scolded himself again.

They'd pulled up outside Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba was already out of the car.

"Come on stupid puppy, we don't have all day," Kaiba said impatiently. Katsuya whimpered and got out the car. Kaiba then led him upstairs to a huge room with a king sized 4 poster bed in 1 corner, the fluffiest carpet Katsuya had ever seen and a huge window with a gorgeous view across the gardens.

"Puppy…that's an improvement," Katsuya thought to himself.

"Sit on that," Kaiba ordered, pointing at the bed.

"Ok," Katsuya said nervously, wondering what Kaiba had in store for him. "Wait there until I come back. I'll only be a few minutes," Kaiba said, disappearing through another door.

Katsuya lay back on the bed. He looked at the time on his mobile phone. "4.12pm," he said to himself. "I should be at work by now dammit. The boss's gonna kill me!"

"When's he gonna be back?" he wondered to himself. "I hope he's not too long! No, the longer he's gone the better!"

After what he thought was a few minutes, Katsuya looked at his phone again and was shocked to discover half an hour had passed.

"I wonder where Kaiba's got to?" he said aloud. "I miss him…No I definitely do not!" Just then he heard the door open and Kaiba walked in, clutching his chest. Beneath his hand, a red stain was slowly spreading across his white shirt. Katsuya stared at him in horror as Kaiba said irritably between gasps,

"Don't just stand there! Come here you stupid puppy, can't you see I need you?"

Katsuya scurried over nervously and asked "What on earth happened to you?!"

"Some guys tried to kidnap Mokuba," Kaiba said, breathing sharply. "I beat them all up but one of them had a knife and he stabbed me."

"What do you want me to do then?" Katsuya asked incredulously. "Call an ambulance?"

"No you dumb mutt. Lick my wounds," Kaiba ordered, collapsing in a heap onto the floor. Blood slowly dripped onto the carpet, staining the white a beautiful crimson.

"What?!" Katsuya said in disbelief.

"I told you to clean your ears out once already today. Now do as your master says!" he said irritably.

"Y…yes," Katsuya said, bending down over Kaiba, unbuttoning his shirt and looking at the wound. It was a deep slash about 2 inches long on the left side of his chest. Crimson blood dribbled out of it and onto his shirt, which was now lying on the floor beside him.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaiba said irritably. His voice was quieter than before. "I'm still bleeding… stupid puppy."

"Sorry… Uh…would you mind lying down then?" Katsuya said nervously. Kaiba obliged, Katsuya then shuddered, bent over and reluctantly began licking the blood off his chest. "Wow…his chest's so gorgeous," Katsuya thought to himself, shuddering again as he felt the warm blood trickle down his throat. "NO! He's a guy! The same sex!"

After a few minutes, the wound eventually stopped bleeding and Katsuya looked up at Kaiba.

"Is that OK?" he asked, his face scarlet and not quite meeting Kaiba's eyes.

"Yes. Thank you," he said, smiling almost kindly at Katsuya for the first time.

"Argh! He's even prettier when he smiles!" Katsuya thought.

"Come here," Kaiba said commandingly, sitting up and beckoning Katsuya over to sit beside him. Katsuya obeyed and found Kaiba's arm around his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Kaiba suddenly took hold of Katsuya's face and kissed him.

"What did you do that for?!" Katsuya asked incredulously. "I don't remember saying you could do that? _It was nice though…No it wasn't!_"

"Since when did I need your permission to do anything, puppy?" Kaiba sneered. "Anyway, you want more don't you?"

"He's right, I do." Katsuya sighed to himself, as he finally admitted what he'd been denying.

"I'm right aren't I?" Kaiba smirked, pulling Katsuya's face towards him, kissing him again.

"Yes you are right," Katsuya thought to himself. "So give me more!"

"A dog must learn from it's master," Katsuya heard Kaiba in his head.

"You are my master, so teach me everything you know," Katsuya thought, as he felt Kaiba's tongue slip into his mouth and his hands undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Just then Mokuba walked through the door and saw the 2 of them kissing extremely passionately, the 2 shirts on the floor beside them. As soon as Katsuya saw him, he pulled away from Kaiba, his face almost as red as the blood on the floor.

"Uh…oniisama, are you OK?" Mokuba said quietly, his face almost as scarlet as Katsuya's.

"I'm fine thanks Mokuba," Kaiba said, eerily calm, as if nothing in the world had happened.

"B…but your chest…"

"It's fine." Kaiba said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Katsuya helped me and it's nothing to worry about. Now, did you instruct security to remove the intruders, or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"No…" Mokuba said nervously, backing out the door. "But I'll go and do it now…You seem a little busy.

"Good boy," Kaiba said as the door shut. "Now my little puppy, where were we?"

"I don't remember," Katsuya said, looking at the floor. If he'd had a tail it would've been between his legs.

"About here I think," Kaiba smirked, pushing Katsuya down and kissing him again.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Katsuya thought as he felt Kaiba's hands run across his chest.


End file.
